my heart
by chireita-uzu
Summary: kisah tentang sakura dan yang kena sial di hari masuk sekolahnya dan bertemu dengan cowok yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan diclaimer by kishimoto masashi


Love in process

Chapter 1

Itachi : 17

Sakura : 16

Para guru : 25th-40th

Burung berkicau, sinar matahari mulai menembus jendela kamarku kuhirup oksigen dan bangun mengumpulkan nyawaku. sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman,aku tidur pukul satu pagi tadi. yah, karena beberapa alasan. Yaitu kebiasaanku yang suka melamun,tapi yang ada di otakku saat melamun adalah laki-laki yang aku benci saat menolongku kemarin.

"haah.." kuhela nafas.

Ku ambil jam weker di sampingku "TIIDAAAAAKKK!"saat kulihat jam itu menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit, langsung kusambar handukku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

~SKIP TIME~

Kupercepat lariku karena kulihat disana pak zetsu akan menutup gerbang sekolah

"PAK! JANGAN DITUTUP!" teriakku.

" hah, kamu gimana sih masa bisa sampai telat? Ya sudah masuk sana!" kata pak zetsu.

" makasih pak."

segera aku berlari ke kelasku XI-A kelas ber-title FI yang ada di lantai 3. Oh ya aku lupa, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. namaku Sakura Haruno gadis berambut pink Pewaris Tunggal Haruno Company berumur 17 tahun, yah aku bisa di bilang mandiri karena aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen karena orangtuaku berada di luar negeri yang pulang 3 bulan sekali, dan itu yang membuatku terlambat ke sekolah karena tidak ada yang membangunkanku.

Yah aku memang menyedihkan tapi aku masih mempunyai teman yang masih mempedulikanku. Dan untungnya apartemenku dekat dengan sekolah jadi sekarang aku tidak terlalu terlambat masuk jam pelajaran pertama. Sekarang aku bersekolah di sma Ter-Favorite di Negara besar bernama Konoha.

FLASH HIGH SCHOOL di sekolah ini setiap kelas memiliki title masing-masing contohnya kelas sakura, FI singkatan dari Flash International kelas yang mendapat peringkat 2 permanent dari seluruh kelas yang ada. Sedangkan yang mendapat peringkat 1 adalah kelas XII-A kelas ber-title FJI singkatan dari Flash Jenius International hanya orang yang benar-benar jenius yang dapat memasuki kelas itu. di kelas FJI umurnya pun berbeda ada yg 16,17,18 yap kelas jenius tapi campuran. di kelas itu hanya ada 10 orang. Yang aku kenal hanya sedikit tidak banyak contohnya hinata, neji, shikamaru dan ketua osis yahiko-senpai,yang kudengar juga uchiha brother juga masuk kelas itu tapi masa bodohlah, apa urusannya denganku. Ah aku harus naik tangga lantai 2, lelahnya…

Pada saat aku lari, di tengah tangga aku terpeleset dan dengan cepat tubuhku terjatuh. sudah siap dengan rasa sakit yang akan aku rasakan nanti tapi aneh, pikirku. Karena aku tidak merasakan sakit, tapi empuk. " engh.. " ku dengar suara seseorang yang berada di bawahku, tunggu aku kenal suara itu..

" hei kau cepat berdiri, tubuhmu berat tahu! " kata seseorang.

" iya,iya huh!" kataku

" LOH KAMU KAN YANG KEMARIN!" kataku berteriak.

" Hn, memangnya kenapa? " katanya dengan nada datar.

" eh..emt tidak apa-apa sih, emt makasih ya." Kataku dengan tidak sadar

" Hn, minggir aku ingin lewat." Katanya dengan nada datar (lagi).

Aku masih tetap bergeming di tempatku aku terus menatap mata onixnya yang tajam menusuk, tapi tersirat di sana ada sinar mata yang hangat aku tersihir oleh mata hitam itu, seolah aku tersedot ke dalam mata itu DEG! Mata itu.. mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

" hei, kau tuli ya? Dasar pingky!" katanya yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

" EH? Apa KATAMU? ULANGI!" kataku menaikkan suaraku beberapa oktaf.

" aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku, kali ini saja aku katakan terakhir kalinya. Minggir Pingky." Katanya dengan nada datar tenangnya.

" KAU! JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MANGATAKANNYA LAGI DI DEPANKU! DASAR KAKEK KERIPUT!" kataku marah-marah karena 'dia' telah mengatakan hal 'tabu' bagiku didepanku pula, hosh…hosh…kucoba mengatur nafasku.

" APA? AKU TIDAK KERIPUT!" kata masih dengan nada datarnya

" tapi itu kenyataannya terima sajalah. kakek KE-RI-PUT !" Kata sakura dengan penuh penekanan pada kata keriput dengan nada mengejek.

" DASAR PINGKY!" kata 'dia yang mulai tersulut juga emosinya. Tapi masih menjaga imejnya(yang menurut sakura sok cool).

"KERIPUT"

"PINGKY"

"KERIPUT"

"PINGKY"

"KERIIPUUUUTT!"

"PIIINGKYY!"

Karena keributan yang disebabkan oleh 2 makhluk yang ada di lantai 2 murid-murid yang tadinya belajar dengan tenang terganggu dan keluar kelas, guru-gurupun juga keluar untuk melihat kejadian apa yang terjadi sampai seribut ini. Karena sakura masih beradu mulut, salah seorang guru yang melihat kejadian itupun langsung memanggil kepala sekolah agar bisa melerai mereka. Akhirnya sang kepala sekolah tsunade membawa toa dan berteriak " KALIAN SEMUA BUBARR!" akhirnya karena suara tsunade yang sangat duper keras itu semua murid bahkan guru berlari memasuki kelas mereka -karena takut dihukum tsunade-(hukuman tsunade sangat mengerikan!)

"Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha ikut aku"

Dengan pasrah mereka mengikuti kemana tsunade pergi seakan sudah tau akan dihukum dan mereka juga pasrah jika dihukum nanti. Toh ini juga baru terjadi pertama kali seumur hidup jadi tidak apa-apa kalau merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihukum. Mereka duduk manis saat diceramahi tsunade di ruangannya.

" APA KALIAN TAU YANG KALIAN PERBUAT ITU…Bla-bla-bla…." kata tsunade. Tentunya mereka mendengarkan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Satu jam kemudian…^^

" kukira kalian cukup mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, bukan begitu Uchiha dan Haruno?" kata tsunade

"kami mengerti" jawab mereka serempak.

"baiklah kalian akan saya hukum karena telah membuat keributan. maka, hukumannya mengepel seluruh lantai di sekolah ini sampai jam pulang sekolah." Kata tsunade tanpa jeda.

"tapi kan-.."

"APA…?" kata tsunade dengan nada horror.

"kepala sekolah apa tidak ada yang lebih ringan lagi hukumannya? sekolah inikan sangat luas…"tuntut sakura

"ini sudah yang paling ringan! Kalian mau ku skors ? pilih salah satu!"

"kami memilih mengepel saja." Kata itachi

"Hei tapi kan-…"

"kami permisi kepala sekolah." Kata itachi dan langsung menyeret sakura keluar dari ruangan kepsek.

"dasar cewek Baka! Kau taukan tsunade-sama itu seperti apa?" kata itachi

"heh aku tidak bodoh! Dasar keriput!"

"cih, awas saja kau pink! Kali ini ku maafkan. Tapi lain kali kau akan menerima akibatnya." Kata itachi dengan suara datarnya lagi.

Itachi dan sakura mengambil peralatan mengepel dan mulai mengepel dari lantai 1.

``Luas sekolah FHS sekitar 3,5 hektar ``

~Itachi pov~

Haah.. siapa sih cewek itu beraninya mengataiku keriput,cih..dia itu sama seperti sasuke saja. Hari sial, gara-gara dia aku harus dihukum, tapi ngomong-ngomong tidak buruk juga hari ini karena bisa mendapat keempukan gratis heheheh dadanya besar juga. *evil smirk uchiha* eh namanya tadi siapa ya? Ah iya … sakura haruno kan? Baiklah lihat saja nanti..cewek yang menarik.

~end of Itachi pov~

"Hei keriput cepat kerja, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, bantu aku!"

"hn."

~Sakura pov~

Hm, sial udah telat, jatuh, dihukum pula, benar-benar hari sial. Plus bertemu dengan kakek keriput itu cih,eh tapi dilihat-lihat dia nggak buruk juga dia err tampan? Apalagi dia itu jenius, Huh apa-apaan aku ini.. sadarlah sakura! eh tapi yang paling aku suka itu senyumnya itu… haah ..sudahlah tidak usah berfikiran macam-macam. Ck, tapi bagaimana nanti kalau aku jatuh cinta dengannya? Dunia memang rumit, lebih baik aku mengerjakan hukuman ini saja deh. Emt tapi akukan belum tau namanya… apa aku tanyakan saja ya? Nanti saja deh..


End file.
